The NIH developed the Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) several years ago as a mechanism to bring graduate students to campus in formalized NIH/University partnerships. The CCR has actively participates in this program annually and hosts a number of graduate students. The Johns Hopkins University and CCR partnered to create a Master of Science in Biotechnology program, called Molecular Targets and Drug Discovery Technologies. This innovative program focuses on bioassay development, chemical libraries, molecular targets and cancer, and high-throughput screening laboratory automation. A feature of the program is a fellowship component recruiting post-baccalaureates to CCR laboratories working on projects related to the CCR Molecular Targets Program. CCR recognizes the importance of identifying, training, and mentoring talented researchers from populations underrepresented in science and individuals from disadvantaged. In 2004, the Cancer Research Interns (CRI) Summer Program was inaugurated in 2004 to provide an open door for students looking for an initial training opportunity in a research laboratory. Thus, this program allows us to build a pipeline for underrepresented minorities with an interest in research. Over the course of this program, many of the students continued in CCR labs for additional training or were able to use their experience to gain an offer to return to other NIH laboratories. Therefore, this program is beginning to build increased diversity within our trainee population and will provide opportunities for students who would never have received these chances in the past.